


It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce has nothing to do with you being a little shit Clint, Bruce is a filthy cheater, Christmas!, Clint has a popcorn fetish he will deny till the day he dies, Fluff, Just beacause, M/M, Natasha likes seeing Clint get tortured, Snowball fights!, So war happens, Steve and Tony are so in love, Team Bonding, The dorks, Thor and Steve have big hearts, Tony's a damsel in distress, Tony's on Thor's team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hummed softly as he climbed on the ladder to put the decorations on the windows. A year ago, if anyone would have told him that he’d be decorating his tower like a giant Christmas tree, he would have laughed at their face. “Steve, hon, pass me the popcorn string.” Steve looked up, shrugging. “Clint ate it.” <br/>But, here he was, decorating the tower with his rag-tag family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a year since I first started this series, and boy am I close to the dead line! So, I hope you like this one, I'm kinda proud of it :3

Tony hummed softly as he climbed on the ladder to put the decorations on the windows. A year ago, if anyone would have told him that he’d be decorating his tower like a giant christmas tree, he would have laughed at their face.

 

“Steve, hon, pass me the popcorn string.” Steve looked up, shrugging.

 

“Clint ate it.” Tony blinked, before groaning.

 

“God damn it, Katniss.” Tony sighed, before he pointed to Thor. “You know what to do, big guy.” Thor grinned, grabbing Mjolnir. Tony jumped off the ladder, having Steve catch him, and measured the angle

 

“Okay, now.” Thor summoned the lightning to the multiple bags of popcorn on the terrace, and they exploded, sending the popcorn all over the place. Tony whooped, jumping out of Steve’s arms, and going to collect the popcorn. Thor helped him. “Twas a fun idea, Brother Anthony.” Tony laughed shooting Steve a grin.

 

“I told you he’d like it.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Okay, but who’s going to clean up all of the popcorn?” Tony looked at the rest of the scattered remnants, and had a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Legolas! You ate all of the popcorn, you clean up this mess!” He called out, putting the one’s he and Thor picked up in the giant bowl. Clint groaned, crossing his arms.

 

“Oh come on, Hulk ate some too!” Bruce glanced at him across his glasses, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t put me in this, Clint. We all know you have the popcorn fetish.”

 

“What?! It’s not a fetish!”

 

“Sure, Clint.”  
  


“Tasha! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

 

But, here he was, decorating the tower with his rag-tag family.

 

Natasha smirked, watching Clint pick up all of the popcorn that seemed to multiply by the second. She would help him, but the scene was just too pathetic to pass up. So, of course she’d choose not to.

 

Once Tony finished, he stood back to admire the decorating he’d done. Bruce hummed.

 

“You managed to finish the whole tower in a couple of hours.” He commented, going back to his book. Tony turned around. “Yeah, with no help of you people.” Bruce rose an eyebrow.

 

“You had Steve, your robots, and Thor to help you.” Tony crossed his arms. “They don’t count. They always help.” Steve and Thor shared a look.

 

“Hey.” Thor said indignantly, while Steve just shrugged. “He’s not wrong.” Tony motioned to them.

 

“Plus, they have big hearts, they’ll always help a poor damsel in distress.” Natasha snorted. “What, so you’re a damsel now?” Tony crossed his arms, huffing.

 

“Compared to those two, and Steve’s amazing dick, I have to be.” Steve facepalmed, shaking his head. “Shut up, Tony.” Tony grinned at him, before clapped his hands.

 

“Okay, so what else do we have to do to finish up this tower?” Clint popped his head up. “Food!” Steve looked at him.

 

“No, you’re still grounded. Finish up.” Clint groaned about not having fair parents, and finished cleaning. Once he was done, he plopped on the couch with Natasha. She was watching TV, when Steve got an idea.

 

“Sledding.” Tony looked at him. “What about it?” Steve grabbed his arm, leading him to the window.

 

“We could all go sledding. Mom and I used to do it all the time, you know, the days I wasn’t sick.” Tony hummed, looking at the snow piled all around. “You think they’ll be up for it?” Thor put an arm around Tony’s shoulder.

  
“It will be a fun experience, Brother Anthony. I have never gone ‘Sledding’ before.” Tony looked at him, before looking over at the team. They seemed on board with the idea. He gave a small content sigh.  “Jarvis, you know what to do.”

* * *

In no sooner than an hour, they were all outside in Central Park. Steve had easily found a big mountain, and they were all sledding down it in no time. Tony called for a race, betting a hundred dollars to see who’d win.

 

((Bruce won, somehow. Tony says he cheated.))

 

Then they had a snowball fight because Tony called Bruce a filthy cheater. Tony was on Thor’s side, to everyone’s surprise, Clint was with Natasha, and Steve with Bruce.

 

“You ready Thor?” Tony asked, passing him the snowballs he’d made as they hid behind their snowball fort. Thor nodded, and threw the snowballs to everyone. Tony just sat back and watched, seeing how easily Thor could handle it. Then he was dragged away and on the ground by no one other than Steve. He gave Steve a shy smile. “Hi.”

  
Steve gave him a smile, and leaned down to kiss him. Tony carded his fingers through his blonde hair and kissed back with the same gentle passion. When Steve pulled away, they shared a small smile, and Steve helped him up. “Wanna go home?” Steve asked, laughing softly. “I think they can take care of themselves.” Tony commented as they made their way back to the tower.

* * *

They made it back to their room, and Steve peppered kissed on Tony’s face and neck. “I love you.” He whispered, kissing him again. Tony smiled into the kiss, slowly running his hands form Steve’s chest to his neck, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you more.” Steve chuckled softly.

 

“Pfft, doubt it.” He laid him down on the bed and got him prepared, before slowly pushing into him. He kept a slow and gentle pace, having Tony make small noises and quiet moans.

 

After, Tony lay asleep on his chest, and he looked over to the nightstand. Inside, a velvet box. He knew what to say. He knew when he’d do it. He smiled and kissed Tony’s hair. Everything was so easy with him. It was always simple. He smiled and closed his eyes.

  
He’d propose soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, he'll propose soon. I promise.


End file.
